Seiya
by Suellen-san
Summary: Após a batalha contra Hades o nosso bravo cavaleiro de pegasus teve que seguir em frente lutou e buscou ser um homem e não mais um garoto. Porém ser pai é um divisor de águas e Seiya vai batalhar sozinho agora para ser um cavaleiro, homem e pai de um bebê.


Saint Seiya não pertence só a tio Kuramada, já os personagens originais é que são meus então dê créditos assim como dou Kuramada.

O que não fazemos pelos amigos? Fanfic a pedido de Wagner Pimental que não me recordo qual o nickname dele aqui, mas tudo bem. Aqui vai e espero que goste.

Resumo: Após a batalha contra Hades o nosso bravo cavaleiro de pegasus teve que seguir em frente lutou e buscou ser um homem e não mais um garoto. Porém ser pai é um divisor de águas e Seiya vai batalhar sozinho agora para ser um cavaleiro, homem e pai de um bebê.

Observação: Esse é um universo alternativo onde a trama começa após a batalha contra Hades.

Capitulo único

Seiya

\- E pronto. – falou o cavaleiro se afastou um pouco para mostrar o que conseguiu fazer.

\- Bem melhor do que a quinquagésima vez que tentou fazer. – sorriu com a missão cumprida a amazona, se afastou do cavaleiro e agora pai de primeira viagem depois de vê-lo trocar uma fralda perfeitamente e sozinho. – E lembre-se de verificar se o leite não está muito quente. – fez uma pausa quando viu o olhar atento do cavaleiro em si. – Para saber disso não use o bico da mamadeira, ouviu Seiya.

O cavaleiro de pegasus deu um sorriso maroto e cochou o cabelo meio sem jeito, a mulher suspirou e imaginou que aquele era mesmo aquele modo que ele ia utilizar. Antes de sair viu os dois brincando e imaginou o bom pai que ele vai ser.

-x-

Duas horas depois...

\- Bem... – pegou o caderno que havia anotado tudo que sua amiga amazona descreveu de importante para cuidar do seu filho. – Agora eu vou fazer uma mamadeira para você. – folheou o caderno e depois sorriu para o bebê que o olhava intrigado. – Suely é uma boa mãe sabe. – pegou o pequeno nos braços e foi a cozinha. – Ela teve um filho com aquele cavaleiro chato e adotou dois. – colocou o bebê na cadeirinha. – Tem muita experiência nesse assunto de filhos.

O bebê sorriu e viu o seu agora pai ir na direção das panelas e fazer sua comida.

Ah! Quem iria imaginar que Seiya de Pegasus iria adotar um bebê e ser pai. Foi um longo caminho até chega ali. Tentou vários namoros e nada nem mesmo com Atena conseguiu firmar compromisso e pior ainda foi com Shina, mas isso é outra história. Tentou treinar pupilos, mas era pior do que eles, uma vez deixou um dos seus futuros pupilos o esperando em um campo de treinamento por um dia.

Então o que o nosso nobre cavaleiro fez... Viu seus amigos trilharem os seus caminhos e pensou em fazer o mesmo. O santuário estava em paz após a guerra contra Hades, agora era treinar novos aspirantes e reconstruir o santuário. Mas Seiya resolveu fazer melhor. Saiu do santuário e trabalhou, viajou, estudou e entre outras coisas para não só cresce fisicamente mais como homem e também espiritualmente.

Ao voltar ficou mais maduro, contudo mesmo morando no templo de sagitário ainda não tinha recebido a armadura de Aioros, pois sabia que ainda não era tempo de receber tal peso. No momento, tinha que cuidar daquela criaturinha fofa que o olhava fazer passo a passo a mamadeira igual foi ensinado por Suely.

Verificou a temperatura do leite do modo certo e olhou o bebê estendendo as pequenas mãozinhas para ele. Pegou o seu filho no colo e seguiu na direção do fundo do templo em um pequeno jardim do antigo morador. Sentou se numa cadeira que comprou a pouco tempo e posicionou seu filhote nos braços.

Vendo o pequeno sugar com vontade a mamadeira e o olhando segurar o seu dedo com força, sorriu. Ele um dia – se caso assim quisesse-, pois não ia força seu filho a fazer nada do que ele não desejasse... Sim talvez aquele pequeno serzinho seria um cavaleiro... não.

Ele será um nobre cavaleiro como Sisifos, como Aioros e como quem sabe como Seiya.

É talvez nos braços do cavaleiro de pegasus irá surgiu um novo cavaleiro de pegasus. Seus nome Kouga. E por que não chamá-lo de Kouga de pegasus...

\- Kouga. – falou Seiya, viu o pequeno parar de mama e olhá-lo. – Vou cuida bem de você, meu pequeno Kouga.

O pequeno voltou a sugar com gostou enquanto Seiya alisava os cabelos vermelhos do seu filho. O cavaleiro sorriu talvez imaginando quantas aventuras iria ter a partir daquele momento.

Fim.

NOTA: Bem meu amigo pediu uma fanfic com Seiya e Kouga como se os dois fossem pai e filho. Acho que não foi lá essas coisas, mas tentei amigo. Agradeço de coração por vir no meu facebook e pedir uma fanfic logo a mim e sobre o tema família. Espero que perdoe os erros de português e tantas outras coisas, mas se a inspiração voltar talvez tenha mais Kouga e Seiya.

E aos que leram até aqui obrigada e até...


End file.
